I Dont Need Help
by Lil Sarah Lee
Summary: When a rich widow gets threatening letters, its time for her to take action, without her brothers. RR please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Juliana Sherbrooke walked through the large oak doors of Pembrooke Hall, into the entrance hall. She took a deep breath and smiled. She loved this place. The walls were covered in pictures of the previous Duke's and Duchess's of Pembrooke, along with some of their children. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Pembrooke butler, Mason.  
  
"Your grace, you're back. How was London?" he asked taking her cloak and riding gloves and handing them to one of the footmen.   
  
She smiled at the older man she'd known all of her life. He was an inch taller that her, and had snowy white hair. He looked like Moses, she thought.  
  
"Everything went as expected. How are things here?" she replied.walking into the dining room. She found plates full of food, allready out.  
  
"Just fine my lady." Mason said as he pulled out her chair at the foot of the table. "Would you like me to fetch Andrew?" he asked.  
  
"No, it is far to late. I shall see him tomorrow. You may retire for the night Mason, I think I can take care of myself." she said with a smile.  
  
Mason nodded, and smiled back. He turned anf walked to the doorway. He turned and looked at her once more, before leaving her to her solitude.  
  
When Juliana heard the door to the large dining room click shut, she sat back in her large oak chair and sighed. 'Home,' she thought.She looked about the dining room. The walls were covered in maple wainscotting and their were ancient tapestries hanging. The large windows at the opposite side of the room looked onto the gardens, as did most windows at Pembrooke Hall.  
  
She picked up a scone and spread a little butter on it. She chewed it thoughtfully, thinking about her recent trip to London. Everything was going well. She was as happy as anyone should be. But something was missing. Something she quickly dissmissed.   
  
Juliana awoke to rays of warm sunshine on her face. She smiled and felt a ball of warmth of her right side, and down by her left foot. She looked over and saw a little boy nestled in the crooke of her arm, sleeping softly, and a tiny white dog at her foot, also sleeping. She gently brushed the hair out of the little boys face and smiled.  
  
The little boy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. "I missed you mommy." he said innocently.  
  
She smiled and pulled him closer. "I missed you to darling." She kissed his forehead.  
  
The little boy sat up, and watched his mother sit up as well. "What did you do in London mommy? Did you bring me anything?" he asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
Juliana shrugged her shoulders, "I dont know. We'll see after breakfast okay? she replied with a smile.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Juliana gave a sweet, "Enter." In walked a young, pretty little girl with a tub of water.Three men folowed behing her with steaming, hot buckets of water as well. "we've brought your bath up my lady. Shall I assist you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes,"she said then turned to the little boy, "Andrew, go on and do your lessons. At lunch time, you'll get your present."  
  
Andrew lit up, and threw his arms around his momma. He leaped off the bed and skipped out the door. Juliana rolled out of bed and disrobed, and slid into the big copper tub that was steaming. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Shall I was your hair miss?" her maid asked.  
  
"Yes please, Darla." she replied.   
  
Darala loved her mistress' hair. It was so soft and rich with color. You couldnt possibly count how many different shades were in it. There were light blondes, all the way to dark browns. It was magnificent. She scrubbed it as Juliana washed herself with rose scented soap.  
  
Juliana walked down the large mahongany staircase that led into the entrance hall. She went into the breakfast perlor and took her seat at the head of the table. She ate a little bit of eggs, and bacon before heading into her library.  
  
This was her absolute favorite room in the house. The walls were covered with shelves packed full of books. She had read everyone of them, most of them five times a piece. She sat down at her large mahognany desk and shuffled a few papers around.  
  
She was so busy scrolling and checking extate balances, she didnt see Mason enter the room, with a tray of coffee.   
  
"I brought you coffee miss. And the 'Gazette.'" he said setting the try on the corner of her desk, and pouring her a cup of black, rich smelling coffee.  
  
"She looked up and smiled, "Thank you." She took a sip and gently placed the sup on the tray. She looked at it. It was her mothers favorite china. Her mother, Melanie, collected all sorts of china.   
  
"Miss, is everything all right?" he asked, watching a myriad of expressions on her face.  
  
She looked up, "Yes, did yuo know that these were my mothers?" she said lifting the cup.  
  
A small smile appeared on his face. "I did. She was a lovely woman. You look just like her." he said.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "That is what everyone says."  
  
"It is true." he replied and left her.  
  
She took another sip and continued with her work.  
  
She rubbed her forehead and stood up from behind her desk. Almost immediately the door to her library flew open and Andrew came bouncing in.   
  
"Mommie, Mommie, can I have my present now?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and catched him in her arms. She was a strong woman and proved this by hoisting the five year old up in the air. She laughed and spun him around.   
  
"Yes, you may have your present now. Come on." she said and set him down. He placed his small hand in hers, and they walked through the entrance hall and outside. They walked to the large stables and inside.  
  
She stopped in front of a cubicle and lifted him up. "There is your present Andrew. His name is Hopper. I bought him just for you." she said and watched his face light up.  
  
Inside the cubicle was a beautiful pony, one that looked like a miniature of her stallion Bolt.  
  
"Wow! Can I ride him mommie? Can I? Can I? Can I?" he asked tugging on her arm.  
  
"I suppose, but you will only when there is an adult around. And you are going to get proper lessons." she said and set him down on the ground. She opened the gate and stepped inside, Andrew close behind her.  
  
The pony trotted over to them and nudged her shoulder.She patted him on the nose and lifted Andrew so he could pet him.  
  
"It's so pretty mommie, thank you." she said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Would you like to go riding now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" he yelled, excitmentin his eyes.  
  
She set him down and called for the stable boy, Martin. Martin saddled up the pony, and the large stallion and pulled them out. He helped Andrew on and held onto the reins. Juliana jupmed on Bolt and patted his neck.   
  
"Ok Bolt, we are going to take it slow. Andrew is with us and I dont want him hurt or anything. If he does, its going to be your head on the chopping block, alright?" she said sweetly.  
  
The horse neighed and shook his head. She trotted him out of the stable and Andrew trotted up beside her. She took hold of his reins and they left the stable, and explored the grounds.  
  
An hour later, they were back at the stables and dismounting. Juliana climbed off and pulled him into the cubicle. He neighed at her and she patted his large black nose. "I'll give you a better ride this evening alright?" she asked.  
  
The horse shook his head and she laughed. She loved her horse. He was big and strong and obeyed her to a fault. Many of the stablehands wee afraid of him, but not her. He was black and had a streak of brown going down his nose, that resmebled a lightning bolt.  
  
She saw Andrew runnning back to the house and followed him. She saw one of the footman holding a brown, large stallion and she wondered who was there. She walked inside and saw Andrew tearing across the room.  
  
"My lady, Lord Rochester is here." Mason said.  
  
"Which one?" she asked heading to the drawing room.  
  
"Your eldest brother, Ryder, ma'am."  
  
Juliana smiled and walked into the drawing room to see her brother Ryder spinning Andrew around. She leaned against the door frame and watched the handsome man play with her son.   
  
Ryder set the little boy down and looked up at the beautiful woman leaning against the door frame. She was tall, and beautifully made. Much different from the wiry girl he knew years ago. She had turned into a graceful and desirable woman.   
  
"Jules, how are you dear sister?" he asked making his way towards her.  
  
"I am just peachy brother, and yourself?" she replied and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Excellent. I tried to meet you in London, only to find that you had already departed." he said, stepping back from her.  
  
"Mommy got me a pony!" Andrew piped in, not wanting to be ignored.  
  
Ryder turned and knelt down beside the little boy. "Really now? well when you are older, I'll see to it that you get a real horse. After you beat your momma in a race of course." he said and rubbed his hand on his head.  
  
"Why do I have to beat momma?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Because she is the best rider in all of England." he replied with a smile.  
  
"Andrew, I believe that you have to go to your lessons. Your uncle and I have some things to discuss. Go on now." she said and watched him pout a lip.  
  
"Do not make that face Andrew. Go on." she said, her voice sweet, yet demanding.  
  
Andrew shuffled out of the drawing room and went upstairs. Juilana turned back to Ryder and motioned for him to sit. He shook his head and leaned his large frame against the mantle.  
  
Juliana sat on a red, velvet settee and looked up at him. He was built like a soilder, for he was one. He was dark as well. His black hair was pulled back and his dark brown eyes were assesing her smokey blue ones.  
  
"How was everything in London?" he asked.  
  
"Everything is fairing well. I talked with Charles Engle, my estates manager. I could buy a continent with all the money I have. I didnt know that Jeremy had that much money. And the estates. Those alone total to more than I could ever imagine." she said.  
  
"Aye, it is a very, very rich woman you are. Be careful who you befirend. You are a wonderful judge at charecter, and if that information just happens to get out, well then you need to make sure you use that talent." he replied protectively.  
  
"I know. Why were you in London? Buisness or pleasure?" she joked, with a mischevieous grin.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Buisness. I had to make sure that my baby sister was in good hands."   
  
She stood and fisted her hands, "Listen! I do not need you to check on me everytime I decide to do something. What I do is my own affair."  
  
He smiled at this rush of anger. "I was only helping."  
  
"I thank you for helping, but know that I am capable of taking care of myself and Andrew and all the people who serve me and ar under my protection. I have been taking care of everyone for a long time." she said.  
  
He nodded, "Aye, you have. But you need someone to take care of you. It has been six years since Jeremy died. You need to..." but he couldnt finish.  
  
"I need to what? Go to London and get a husband? A man to use me and my money? I think not." she said, her face flushing.  
  
"Jules, calm down. I just want you to be happy that is all."   
  
"Ryder, I am happy. I have a son who I adore, I have brothers who I love beyond description. I need nothing else." she said in all seriousness.  
  
"Ok then. I will say nothing more about it." he replied, giving up, holding his hands up.  
  
"Shake on it." she said and spit in her hand and thrust it out to him.  
  
He rolled his eyes and smiled, spit in his hand and shook hers. "I cant believe that you still do that." he said.  
  
"Im full of surprises big brother. Now how long will you be staying at Pembrooke?" she asked.  
  
"A week or so, how often do I get to be with my wonderful sister?" he answered.  
  
"Your only sister." she corrected. 


	2. The Problem

Chapter Two  
  
Jules sat at her desk and flipped through some papers. "This dosent make sense." she said to herself, flipping two pages back and forth. Her eyebrows were furrowed in thought, and her hands were covered in ink.  
  
"You look great behind that desk." Ryder said coming into the library. He looked around then back at her.  
  
"What? Did you say something?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Nothing. You have gotten more books havent you?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yes. Quite a selection, feel free to browse if you'd like." she replied, still flipping through the book.  
  
"You remind me so much of father He was always reading, writing, taking care of buisness."  
  
"Well, somebody has to. And I love learning new things so..."  
  
"What are you working on?" he asked and sat down in one of the plush leather chairs that sat in front of her desk.  
  
"The accounts for Sheldon Hall. Somethings not right with them. And I dont like when things are not right." she said looking up at him.  
  
"Let me have a look at it." he said as he took the book and flipped through it.  
  
"The funds that Sheldon recieves is always the same. It is more that enough for everyone there to take care of everything. The manager, Jacob White, always documents every cent they use. But, some of it is missing, in fact, a lot of it is missing. See the crop amount? Compare it to last month. It is way off. If something was happening, he would have told me." she explained.  
  
"Yes I see, there are also missing amounts, nothing adds up. What are you going to do about it?" he asked, as he handed the book back to her.  
  
"Go check it out of course." she stated simply.  
  
"But you just got home. And it would be safe, or proper for you to travel that far of a distance." Ryder added, his brotherly affection showing.  
  
"Aye, it is true that I just got home, but I cannot sit back, while something happens to my things. And as for it not being proper. I do not care what people think of me. I am a widow and thus entitled to do whatever I please." she replied, standing.  
  
"Okay, okay. But allow me to come with you. If somebody is purposely doing things, I do not want you to be harmed." he offered.  
  
She sighed and cocked her head, "Alright. We will leave tommorow afternoon. It is a three day journey to Sheldon."  
  
Hust then the door opened and Andrew came in. "Mommy, mommy, can we go riding? Can we? Can we? Can we?" he asked, tugging at he blue silk gown.  
  
"Yes we can go riding. Would you like to bring your Uncle ryder with us?" she replied, looking up at Ryder.  
  
"Yea! Uncle Ryder, will you come with us?" Andrew asked running to him. His bright blue eyes were shining with youth.  
  
"Sure, I'll race you to the stables." he said.  
  
Jules watched them run out through the doors, and walked after them. She stepped out into the entrance hall and saw Mrs. Hayes, the housekeeper, with a harrassed look on her face.  
  
"What is the matter?" Jules asked.  
  
"I had just waxed the floor and there they go running on it." she said with a ha-rumph and waddled off.  
  
Jules laughed and walkled outside to the stables.  
  
The next morning, Jules and Ryder were on their way out the door, when Andrew grabbed hold on Jules leg and wouldnt let go.  
  
"Andrew, come now, I told you that it would only be for a few days." she said and knelt down beside him.  
  
"But you just got home!" he whined.  
  
"Andrew Christian Sherbrooke, you are going to be the future duke here, and dukes do not whine. They take everything like a man do you understand me? Now stop whining. I will be back home in a few days, and I promise that you and I will go on a trip." she said and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Okay mommie." he said and stepped back from her.  
  
She walked away and climbed on Bolt and waved to him. She blew him a kiss then was gone, Ryder beside her, and the carriage behind her.  
  
After two days of traveling, they pulled into a small town 20 miles out of Sheldon. They spent the night at Castle Inn, a place known for its wonderful hospitality, and its even better ale.  
  
Jules sat at a table and waited for ryder to bring two mugs of ale. She looked around at the cozy inn. The fire was glowing , and she could feel the warmth of it through her cloak. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was tired. She wanted to get to Sheldon, find out what was going on, and get home.  
  
"Hey missy, wanna have some fun tonight?" an old man slurred bumping into the table. He grabbed her arm and was about to pull her up, but Jules fist into his jaw stopped him.  
  
She was fast with her attack. The man fell to the floor and she moved to another table.  
  
When Ryder came back with the mugs of ale, he saw tha unconciouse man lying on the floor and looked to her, then back again. "I wish you wouldnt knock everyone unconcious." he said and sat down.  
  
"Couldnt help it." she replied, sipping her ale. The warm liquid slid down her throat.'Bliss,' she thought. She could feel Ryder's eyes on her and she looked up.  
  
"Im just tired Ryder. It has been so long since I could just relax."She said, answering his unspoken question.  
  
"I know it has. When mom and dad died, I was more worried for you."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"There you were, pregnant at age 16, Jeremy had just died in battle, and then mom and dad dieing in that accident. You had nobody." he replied.  
  
"You're wrong. I had you and Jefferey, and Nicholas, and Brett, that was more than enough strength. Plus I was pregnant with Andrew, and I couldnt let myself fall apart." she said and squezed his hand.  
  
"You all brought me up to be a fine lady if I do say so myself." she added with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, I think we did a good job too. Now, we better get some rest." he said and downed the rest of his ale.  
  
Jules did as well and followed him to their rooms. She slipped into the bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
The next moring, as the sun was rising, Jules climbed onto Bolt and waited for Ryder to do the same. They rode hard for a couple of hours before reaching the hills that looked onto Sheldon.  
  
"Oh my God." she said drawing up at one of the hills.  
  
"What in the hell?" Ryder said looking onto the lands.  
  
The small town was in ruin, building were burned, farms were destroyed, all from fire.  
  
Without hesitation, Jules kicked Bolt in the sides, and flew down the hills, and into the town. She was out of breath and her face was flushed. She jumped off Bolt and looked about the town. There were women in rags, with little children roaming the ruins.  
  
"Excuse me," she said hurrying over to one of the women. She smelled fowl, and dirt covered her body. She was also pregnant. "What happened? Who is in charge here?"  
  
The lady looked up at her, she could be no more than sixteeen years old. "We were attacked some months ago. They took everything, burned everything, we have nothing. The few men that survived are in the church." she said.  
  
Jules pulled off her cloak and put around the girls shoulders. "Keep warm. I will take care of everything." she said and turned back to Ryder, who was standing beside her.  
  
Her look was cold and hard. "Whatever bastards did this will killed." she said.  
  
Ryder nodded, "they will you have no doubt about it. Now lets go find the men." he said and they walked around until they found the church. This was the only building that wasnt touched.  
  
Jules walked inside and followed the sound of voices, until she reached a closed door. She opened it and strood in. A group of scraggly men were hovering around a fire and talking. they all stopped mid sentence and looked at the beautiful woman who had just barged in.  
  
"Can we help you my lady?" one of them asked, stepping towards her. He took a step back when ryder appeared in the doorway behind her.  
  
"Yes, you can tell me what happened her." she said.  
  
"Ma'am, we were attacked, if you werent able to see." the man replied.  
  
"Listen sir, my name is Juliana Rochester-Sherbrooke, the owner of Sheldon. Now, if I want to know what happened, I suggest that you tell me." she said, her voice cold and demanding.  
  
The man gulped, "They came in ther middle of the night my lady. Totaly unexpected they were. They burnt all the farms and buildings, and raped most of the women. Many of the men that fought back, were killed. They stayed here until a few days ago, in the main house. Word got around that you were coing, and they scattered."  
  
"Alright, first off, you have women running around in the cold with nothing, many of them pregnant widows, I want housing built as soon as possible. The manor house is still intact is it not?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it is." another man said standing up.  
  
"Good, I want everyone to move into it. It is big enough for the town. I will have food, supplies and men brought her to help with reconstrustion." she added and turned to Ryder.  
  
"I want you to go to and hire a runner and inform Nicholas and Brett that we will need help, and get more men." she said.  
  
"Jules I cant leave you here. This is a very bad situation and I dont want you to be hurt or anything." he replied sternly.  
  
"Ryder, either you go, or I go. I am staying to take care of these women. I know what its like. The sooner you go, the sooner you get back." she reasoned.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave now." he gave up and leaned over to say something to the men.  
  
"If anything happens to her, you all will be very very sorry." he warned, with a harsh look.  
  
He kissed his sister on the forhead and left. She turned back to the men, "Did anyone ever find out who these men were?" she asked.  
  
"Someone by the name of Wilkens. He was the supposed leader, but we are not for sure." one of the men said hesitantly.  
  
Jules nodded and took a deep breath. "I guess we should be thankful that winter has passed. How many people were killed?"  
  
"15 by there had and 20 more by winter. Most of them were men, but the women are not fairing so well." he said.  
  
"Lets get them moved. We have a lot of work to do. I want everyone in that house by nightfall." she said and left them. She walked out of the church and saw the woman she gave the cloak to coming to her with a group of women.  
  
"Bless you mistress." she said tugging at her.  
  
"I promise that everything will be allright. now gather your belongings and go to the manor house. Bring everything you can." Jules said to the women.  
  
She turned and looked over at Bolt. She whistled and he came trotting over to her. She climbed on him and they made their way to the manor house. Raw fury coursed through her body as she looked at the once beautiful mansion.  
  
Now, it looked like a heap of bricks. The windows were broken, the gardens were burned, she didnt even want to think of what it looked like on the inside. She dismounted from Bolt and walked inside. She stopped in the middle of the entrance hall and looked around. Carpets were ripped, tapestries were torn, it was a disaster. Paintings were disfigured and statues were lying in piles of rubble on the ground.  
  
"They sold everything worth value. They made the women be their servants and locked the men below. Many of them died down there. When the smell became rancid, they would throw the corpses outside." a voice said from the doorway.  
  
Jules shut her eyes and looked down, "No more please." She turned and saw an old lady standing there.  
  
She was in rags and had the most familiar look about her. She looked closely and realized who it was. "Mrs. Chrenshaw." she said, at a loss for words.  
  
The old lady smiled and nodded."I was glad that you remembered me, it had been so long since I'd seen you." she replied.  
  
She looked upon the old woman she'd known so many years ago. She was pregnant with Andrew when she came to Sheldon. Mrs. Chrenshaw was like a second mother to her. She was so beautiful and graeful. She had salt and peppery hair that was always in a bun at the top of her head. And her blue eyes were bright with life, anf happiness.  
  
But now, here hair was dirty and her eyes were still full of life, but not happy.  
  
"Why? What happened to make this happen?" Jules said her arms raising then falling to her side.  
  
"I have thought that for many weeks now child. The answer is I dont know. Nobody knows. It just happened, but you are here now, and we will all be fine." she said.  
  
A week passed, and Ryder was back with twenty strong, able bodied men, and carts of wool and food, and everything else the town needed. Along with two large brothers. Jules swalked down the steps and looked at the carts with wide eyes.  
  
Ryder jumped down from his stallion and walked to her. "Everything we need it right here." he said to his baby sister, who was grinning up at him.  
  
"Thank you." she said and watched as men carried things from the carts inside the house.  
  
"We will be starting work on the town this afternoon." he added.  
  
"I will be there to help." she said. But before he could reply she was already skipping to her other brothers.  
  
Jules hugged Brett tightly and smiled up at him. It had been many months since she had seen him last. She turned and was picked up by Nicholas, who was the biggest man she'd ever known. He spun her about, then set her on the gound before him.  
  
Ryder watched Jules smile and heard her bright laughter. She was so different from the woman he was with a week ago. 'What happened here?' he thought to himself. He would find out soon enough. 


	3. A Note

Chapter Three  
  
Jules lifted the board up so Brett could grab it, and laughed as he took it. He had dirt smudged across his forehead and cheek and looked quite funny.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked as he nailed the boarde in place.  
  
"Nothing." she replied.  
  
"Jules come here for a minute!" Ryder yelled to her.  
  
Jules handed Brett another board and walked over to Ryder, who was working on installing a door to one of the finished houses.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
He stopped and looked down at her. "What happened while I was gone? Before I left you were so upset, and now, your so giddy it drives me nuts." he replied.  
  
"I feel different here. I feel like I'm needed, and I'm actually doing something. I have a sense of accomplishment." she said with a grin.  
  
"Your growing up. It scares me senseless you know that." he added and conitued with the door.  
  
"I've bee grown up for a while, Im just, letting go." she said and skipped off to check on Nicholas. He watched her and couldnt help but smile.  
  
After three weeks of building, farming and weaving, the town was beginning to regain its footing. Jules spent her time at the Sheldon Hall revitalizing it with Mrs. Chrenshaw and some of the townswomen, while the men put the finishing touches on the houses and buildings.  
  
"This place will be in tip-top shape when we get done with it." Mrs. Chenshaw said ad she scrubbed the floor. Jules right beside her.  
  
"I agree. I want this to be just how I remember it. Jeremy would have wanted it like that." she said scrubbing harder.  
  
"Yes he would have. We were all stunned when we found out. And then you came, round with the baby, we wanted everythin to be perfect for you." Mrs. Chrenshaw said pausing to look at her.  
  
"It was a difficult time with me, but I found strength here." she said and stood up. she stretched and looked around. "It will take time, and work, but this place will soon sparkle." she said and walked into the drawing room.  
  
The women and dusted and pulled down all the drapes, allowing light to flood through the room. This room brought back many memories, happy ones. Ones before change.  
  
She walked to one of the large windows and looked out. The gardens were in a horrid state, and everything needed to be dug out and re-planted. If only her gardener Maxwell were here, she thought to herself.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Nicholas asked, finding his sister staring out the window, her arms wrapped around her.  
  
She shook her head, 'Nothing, just how the garden are shabby looking." she replied and looked over at him. He was so big! He was as tall almost as tall as a doorframe, but handosme. He could easily break her in half. He looked more like her, with dirty blonde hair, and those smokey blue eyes. And of course, the Rochester chin.  
  
"Yes they are in a bad state, but they'll soon be flourishing, as will this town, thatnks to you." he said standing beside her.  
  
"Not just me, but you and everyone else who helped. I couldnt have done any of this wihtout you all." she replied and smiled.  
  
He hugged her tightly, "I'm proud of you Jules, mom and dad would be as well."  
  
She smiled and nodded. She let out a breath and pulled away. "So, how are you brother? It has been a while since I've seen you." she asked.  
  
"Well, I have been doing well, except for..."  
  
"Tell me while we clean. I'd like to get the bedchambers done today." she interrupted and threw him a rag. He laughed and followed her out of the room and up the grand staircase.  
  
Jules and her brothers spent two and a half months at Sheldon. Aftr everything was finished, everyone was moved in, and crops were beginning to sprout up, Jules decided it was time to leave. She mad sure that both men and women could shoot a gun and had one with them in case of further attack.  
  
Sheldon Hall, was beautifully refirbished with both furniture and new drapery. She sighed and smiled as she looked on it one last time. She saw Mrs. Chrenshaw bustling out the kitchen door, her salt and peppery hair in a bun, her blue eyes shining, and ran to her.  
  
"Mrs. Chrenshaw, I want you to come with me back to Pembrooke. I've been in need of a housekeeper, and you have much expertice." Jules blurtd out.  
  
Mrs. Chrenshaw smiled. "I would love to deary." she replied and patted her arm.  
  
"Wonderful, we will be leaving in an hour or so, so be ready." Jules said and watched Mrs. Chrenshaw bustle away.  
  
Jules turned and skipped to the library. Masny of the books were brunt as firewood, she supposed, but the ones that were left, were incedentally her favorite. 'Odd,' she thought to herself as she walked to a shelf and picked up 'Canterbarry Tales.'  
  
Ryder stepped into the library and looked around. "So very diffrent from Pembrooke isnt it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it is, but, it will be better soon. Is everything ready for us to depart?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, what is on your mind?" he replied.  
  
She turned and smiled, "Nothing, I like this book that is all." she said quickly.  
  
"I cant help but notice that some of the books that are here are your favorites. And isnt it also odd that your chamber wasnt touched." he added, not seeming to hear her.  
  
"I find it odd too, but then again it was a womans room. Nothing worth value was in it." she said then set down the book.  
  
"I dont like it Jules, and you know that there were many things in your room worth value. Your gowns and jewels and trinkets, all of those were very pricey. I dont understand why they would destroy everything else, but not touch any of your things." he added eyeing her.  
  
"It must be a sign or something. But I dont know anyone that I have wronged. If it was all intentional they would have said something, unless..." she broke off and dashed out of the room and up the stairs. She reached her bedchamber and threw open the door.  
  
The room was beautiful. The walls were covered in pink and white striped wall paper and mahogany wainscotting. Her draperies and bedding were white and there was a rabbit skined carpet in front of the fire place. All the furniture was mahogany, from the four poster bed, to the vanity and armoir.  
  
She rushed over to the mantle and tapped the wood. She stopped when she heard a hollow sound and pulled at it. A small drawer opened and she shuffled some papers around, on the very bottom was a letter in an envelope. It was fresh, not old and moldy like the others. She pulled the stack of papers from it and set them upon the bed.  
  
She fingered the new letter and looked up at Ryder. "Message." sha said and gently opened it. She pulled out the peice of parchment and unfolded it. She read the scrawled letters and Ryder saw her eyes narrow and her breathing speed up.  
  
She cleared her throat and read:  
My Darling Juliana Sherbrooke,  
I thank you for the hospitality of you and your townsfolk by letting us use this beautiful place for shelter. I hope you didnt mind the selling of a few items. Of course, we left your belongings intact. I apologize for the death and destruction of your town and folk, but they would not cooperate. You might be wondering why this happened. But I cannot tell you, I can only warn you. Be careful, very careful. I know things about you that nobody else knows, ot even your dear departed husband. Watch out for the unexpected.  
  
"Bastard," Ryder spat out when she finished.  
  
"We need to go, I want Andrew in my arms right now." she said and folded the letter up. She piled up the other letters and walked out of the room, Ryder close on her heels. 


End file.
